H20: Just add Star Wars
by VHAL9000
Summary: Darth Vader and his crew enter the milky way, and collides in Mako Island at Earth. There he finds Charlotte and trains her as his apprentice. What will happen to Charlotte now? Read more to find out.


H20: Just add Star Wars

A H20 Just add water and Star Wars Crossover

Chapter 1: The beginning

In a galaxy far, far away, in an imperial star ship, Darth Vader stood looking at the far ends of the galaxy, which extended on forever. His staring was interrupted by a commander, who gave me important information.

"Sir, the death star is 40% complete, it is yet to be funny operational."

"Good, Commander. Continue those repairs." He replied, as he motioned the officer to continue working on the repairs of the death star. He walked towards the elevator, and as he was watching he remembered the time, the rebel, Luke Skywalker, his son, destroyed it. It filled him with anger, but when he got to the elevator, his anger subsided.

As he reached the top floor of the ship, he bowed before the emperor. Emperor motioned him to rise.

"Lord Vader, how are the repairs of the death star."

"The death star is 40% complete, my master."

"Good." He said, as he smiled.

"My master, while the repairs are commencing, shouldn't we invade other planets?" Vader asked.

"Lord Vader, there aren't any planets to invade in our galaxy. Mustafar is a lava planet and it has no life and Tattoine..." The emperor lectured.

Then Vader interrupted, "My master, are there any other galaxies other than our own?"

"Perhaps…" The emperor said.

"I suggest we should search for more galaxies,." Lord Vader continued.

While Darth Vader was trying to finish his though, the emperor thought to himself, Lord Vader is correct. There might be galaxies to conquer and strengthen the empire!"

When Lord Vader finished, the emperor interrupted him and said, "Lord Vader, I have a task for you. I want you go take one of the imperial ships, and with some clone troops, search for galaxies in the far reach of the universe. Once you find people that are strong in the force, escort them to me. We may have to turn them to the dark side to strengthen the empire."

"Yes, my lord, it will be done."

"Very well, Lord Vader, start your journey." He motioned him to start his journey.

Chapter 2: Earth

Darth Vader obeyed his master, the emperor. He left in an imperial ship filled with clones, commanders, and highly ranked officers. He ordered a commander to jump the ship to light speed. And in a flash, the ship was gone. The ship appeared again in a far different position, filled with planets, asteroids, and a sun.

"Where are we, commander?" He asked.

"We are in a galaxy known as the Milky Way."

"And are there any planets that have any life, or any inhabitants."

"Well, sir, there is only one."

"And what is that planet?"

"Earth."

Earth? Vader thought to himself.

He asked the commander again, "And where is this Earth."

"Over there." The commander pointed to the planet that the highly advanced monitor zoomed in. The planet was blue and looked like Naboo.

_Well, I will take over this planet. The empire will be strengthened! _Vader thought to himself.

"Commander, change our coordinates to Earth. We are going to invade it."

"Very well, sir, entering Earth's atmosphere."

Chapter 3: Charlotte

The imperial ship reached the Earth's atmosphere. It started to burn up. Vader ordered his commanders to activate the ships shield that prevents the ship from burning up. A blue ring of light surrounded it, and the ship didn't burn at all. But unfortunately, the ship crashed in an island. Vader quickly, ordered his clones to guard the ship, while the commanders were trying to repair it. Vader wanted to see the island for himself. He walked miles and miles and he encountered an entrance that lead to a cave. He used his red light saber to make the cave entrance larger for him to enter. He entered and there before his eyes stood a red haired girl.

"Hey, is it Halloween already?" She joked.

"This is a bio suit.." Vader replied

"Ok, whatever, Nerd." Charlotte said.

"Prepare to face the power of the dark side!"

Chapter 4: Watsford vs Vader

Charlotte chuckled to herself. A geek couldn't stand against a super mermaid. Once she stopped, she conjured a water ball, and froze it. She threw it at the Sith lord, and in repose he drew his light saber, and it cut through it. The red haired girl was amazed. The black figure wasn't actually a nerd at all. But she still did not admit defeat. She threw a fire ball, and Vader dodged it.

" Do not underestimate the power of the dark side." He said

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that!"

Vader, angered by the girl's insolence, used the force choke technique on her. She looked at her hand, and it was choking her! It was like Vader had control over her hand!

Suddenly, some clones entered the cave, and Vader immediately led go his force grip on Charlotte. He ordered them to take her to the ship, where they jumped to light speed towards Sidious and the death star.

Chapter 5: the ship

Charlotte looked around her, there were white armored people, humans like her, and especially the black armored man. He was the source of this! She came up to him.

"Why did you take me here?"

"We are going to see the emperor. I sense that you have great potential, and he can teach you the path of the dark side."

"Dark side?"

"We will explain about it, when we get there." He reassured her.

He ordered the commander to jump to light speed. Immediately, the ship disappeared.

Chapter 6: The emperor

The ship reappeared in a different position far away from the Milky Way galaxy and Earth. It connected to another ship, which was the location of the emperor.

Charlotte and Vader approached an elevator that connected the two ships. They went in it, and reached the emperor's floor. There Charlotte seen an old man, who had pale skin like her, but had a hood on. He had yellow eyes.

"So Lord Vader, I see you found a new apprentice…" He said, looking at Charlotte,

"I found her in the planet Earth." Vader responded.

"Yes, good, good. I can sense a lot of potential in you, child. If only you knew the power of the dark side of the force…" Emperor said trying to finish his statement.

"Wait, what is this dark side, and what is the force?" Charlotte interrupted.

"Child, the force is an invisible power that surrounds the whole universe and the galaxies. It surrounds all living beings, but some have potential to use it. The dark side of the force enables you to use the full power of the force. It is a power so great, that it even has the power to save anyone's love one."

Charlotte, though for a while, and suddenly, the emperor read her mind.

"Yes, I can feel sorrow and sadness. Do you love anyone?"

"Yes, I do."

"And why aren't you with him?"

"Because a group of girls took him away from me, especially** her", **Charotte said with anger.

"Yes, I can feel your anger, and hate. Your hatred for them is strong." The emperor said.

Then, the emperor suggested something.

"Use this anger, destroy them and your journey to the dark side, will begin. And if you train hard, you might find the power to save the one you love."

Charlotte agreed, and then asked, "So this dark side will help me gain more power."

"Yes, child. And much more…" The emperor said, as he smiled.

Chapter 7: Darth Vader's apprentice

The emperor ordered Darth Vader to train the red haired girl as her apprentice to become the sith she was destined to be. Darth Vader trained her, and taught her the techniques of the dark side. Also, he tougher her how to wield a light saber. Charlotte's training was complete, and Darth Vader escorted her to the elevator, where they met the emperor again.

"Child, I sense that your training is complete?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Well, let's see what you have learned. Lord Vader, show me this girl's power."

"Very well, master." Lord Vader said, as he obeyed his master. He drew his red light saber, and immediately charlotte drew hers. They dueled, and the battle ended up with the red haired girl pointed her light saber at Vader, who was lying down.

"Very good, Child.." The emperor said, as he was impressed at the girl's potential

"Your journey towards the dark side is almost complete. But there is something I want you to know and learn.."

"What is it?" Charlotte asked.

"This." Darth Sidious held his hands, and blue sparks came out from it.

"What is that?" Charlotte said as she pointed to the blue sparks. 

The sith lord replied, "This is force lightning. It is a technique learned when a sith apprentice, complete the journey to the dark side. When the apprentice complete the training, the apprentice is now a sith. But since you are now a sith now that you complete your training, you will learn the force lightning in no time."

"Can a sith only learn this?" the red haired girl asked.

"Yes." The sith lord replied.

Charlotte, who was curious about this technique, decided to try it out, immediately blue sparks came out of her hands."

"Most impressive." Said Darth Vader

"Yes, I agree, Darth Vader. I can sense the power of the dark side flowing through her, in now time, Earth will be ours." Sidious said to Vader.

"Now then, from henceforth, you shall be known as Darth Destroyer. Your first mission is to go to the planet Mustafar, and destroy some of rebel forces there, and wait there for further instructions.

"Yes, my lord." She bowed in front of him.

Chapter 8: Cleo, Emma, Rikki, Lewis

Luke Skywalker sensed the force. It told him that there was a big disturbance in the force. Jus then, the spirit of Obiwan/Ben Kenobi appeared.

"What should I do, Ben? There is a big disturbance in the force."

"Yes, I sense it too." The ghost replied

"It seems the dark side taking over the force, but there is one way to stop it." Ben observed.

Luke asked, "What is it?"

"I sense the force outside of this galaxy. You must go and find its source… Only then will dark side come to balance in the force.." Obiwan said, as he disappeared, before Luke can say another word.

So Luke obeyed the dead spirit, and took a federation ship to search the ends of the galaxy. The ship disappeared as he jumped the ship to hyper speed, and the ship disappeared. Moments, later, it arrived in the Milky Way. Luke sensed the force coming from Earth, so he took his ship towards it. The ships enter the atmosphere burning up. He managed to survive.

His ship landed in Mako Island just like Vader, and there he entered the same cave. But this time, Luke saw three girls, two had blonde hair, and the other had brown hair.

"Who are you?" One of the blond haired girl asked.

"I am Luke Skywalker, a member of the alliance. You must come with me, there is a great disturbance in the force." The young Jedi said.

"No." Replied Rikki.

"I do not know who the heck you are, but we are not coming with you." Rikki said.

Luke understood the problem. They didn't believe him. He immediately held one hand. Emma bag, which was next to Emma, rised, and floated from her towards Luke. The girls observed with excitement, and they concluded that this jedi was real and not some fake.

"So what about this force thing?" Rikki asked.

"A force is a powerful power that surrounds everything." Luke explained.

"So it is like a super power?" Cleo asked.

"Yeah, sort of." Luke said.

"Well, we have superpowers… we…" Cleo's sentence was interrupted by a punch from Emma.

"Hush, Cleo. We don't want to give our secret, do we?"

Luke listened, and asked, "What secret?"

Emma said, "Well, we are mermaids, and we have powers like you."

"Mermaids?"

"Mermaids are creatures of the sea." The blond haired girl explained to the Jedi.

"So what are your powers?"

"We can control fire, ice, and water."

"I see."

"So you need our help?" Emma asked.

"Yes, there is a disturbance in the force and I need your help to destroy it."

"Disturbance?"

"Yeah, it is complicated, but how about you come with me, and I will teach you everything about the force."

"Ok." The girls said in unison.

"But first, I have to ask Lewis." Cleo said.

"Who's Lewis?" Luke asked.

"He's her boyfriend." Emma said.

Chapter 9: Lewis

The girls and Luke got out of Mako Island by swimming. But Luke couldn't believe his eyes. They really were mermaids! But moments later, all of them arrived at the shore. They headed for Cleo's house, where a blond haired boy was sitting.

"Hey girls, who is this?" He asked after the girls and Luke entered

"Lewis, this is Luke Skywalker." Cleo introduced Luke to him.

"Really, the Luke Skywalker?" Lewis asked

"Yes, I am him. You know me?"

"Yeah, I am sort of a star wars geek, and I know about you, how you destroyed the death star, etc. Wait, but how do I know that you are the real Luke Skywalker."

"Ok. Watch this." Luke said as he raised his hand, the book next to Lewis levitated. Lewis in response was amazed. He immediately started to converse with the Jedi, when suddenly Cleo interrupted him.

"Uh, Lewis. We need to help him, so I was wondering if I could go him. She asked Lewis.

"Sure, but only if I come. Cleo's dad will kill me; if I left her go without me."

"Ok." Said Luke.

All 5 of them went back to Mako Island and left in Luke's ship, where Luke jumped the ship into hyper speed. The ship disappeared, and landed in a jungle.

Chapter 10: Traning

Luke and the gang were in the planet, Dogobah, where Luke was trained by Master Yoda. Luke was a Jedi, so he taught the girls about the force, Darth Vader, etc, and trained them to become Jedi's like him. He taught them how to wield a light saber, even battling all three at once. In no time, the girls, who started out as Padawan's, became fully trained Jedis

Chapter 11: Rebel Force destroyed.

Charlotte arrived at Mustafar, with a sith robe hiding her complete face, and approached the doors where the rebel forces were. She opened it using the force, and the rebel force quickly looked at her, and shot. She deflected the shots, and killed all of them.

Lewis. She thought about her former boyfriend, (Lewis) as she heard the eruptions of the volcanos.

Chapter 12: Charlotte vs. Cleo.

Luke again felt the disturbance. It was larger than before. He told the others that he felt the disturbance, and the girls felt the same thing. All of them including Lewis took off in Luke's ship, and flew away from the planet. They were in the Star Wars Universe surrounded by planets. Just then, when they passed Mustafar, Luke felt the disturbance, stronger than before.

"Hey guys, the disturbance is coming from there." He pointed to the lava planet below them. Luke's ship changed course, and headed towards Mustafar. Inside, there was there was a platform where the ship landed. Lewis suddenly saw Charlotte.

"Hey guys, I am going to ask Charlotte why is she here!" He said to the rest of them.

"Why? She is evil; she tried to take away our powers!" Rikki shouted.

"But she is still my_ friend_." Lewis shouted back.

"Ok. But try to be safe." Cleo told him.

Then, Lewis asked Luke to open the ship's front opening, and the door opened. Lewis ran toward Charlotte and the two hugged.

"What are you doing here, Lewis?"

"I have come to see you."

"Charlotte, come with me, leave this planet behind while we still can." Lewis said to her.

"You don't get it, do you, Lewis? We don't have to leave. I have infinite power from the siths; I can overthrow them… and you and I can rule the galaxy, make things we want it to be." Charlotte explained.

"Charlotte, I can't believe what I am hearing! I should have dumped you from the start, and I should have dated** Cleo** all this time."

"Lewis, I do want any more talk of Cleo." Charlotte said with anger.

From the ship Cleo observed Lewis and Charlotte shouting at each other. She took action immediately! She told Emma, Rikki, and Luke, that she was going to help Lewis. Rikki responded back, saying Cleo was no match for Charlotte, and she would end up getting hurt. Emma agreed, but Cleo, persistent, opened the button that opened the door, and stood at the door entrance.

"Charlotte, please come back to me. _I love you_." Lewis trying to turn Charlotte back from the dark side.

Charlotte looked at Cleo standing at the door entrance.

"LIAR!"

Lewis looked back and Cleo was standing behind.

Charlotte continued.

"You are with her! You brought her to make me jealous!" She exclaimed as she force chocked Lewis.

"Let him go, Charlotte!" Cleo shouted.

"Let him go!" Cleo said confidently again.

Charlotte immediately removed her force grip of Lewis, and then looked at Cleo.

"You turned him against me!"

"You have done that yourself!"

"You will not take him from me!"

"Your anger, and your desire for power, have already done that!" Cleo stated.

"You have allowed this emperor to twist your mind, until now.. until now you have become the very thing Lewis wants no part of." Cleo continued

"Do not lecture me, Cleo. I can see through you and your friends' lies and how you guys do not want me!" Charlotte shouted. She continued, as Cleo looked at Lewis, barely survived the force choke, and looked back at Charlotte

"I have brought peace, freedom, justice, and security to my empire!"

"Your empire?"

"Don't make me kill you!"

"Charlotte, my allegiance to the alliance!"

"If you're not with me, then you're still my enemy!"

"Only a Sith gain power for evil. I will do what I must!" Cleo drew her light saber.

"You will try!" Charlotte said, as she drew her light saber. She did a back flip and began a light saber duel with Cleo. They battled in the musfar system controls, and caused the lava levels to rise. Emma and Rikki saw all this.

"We got to do something! We can't let Cleo fight on her own!" Rikki exclaimed.

"Cleo is strong in the force; she will defeat her." Luke smiled in confidence.

"But what if she doesn't…?"

"Don't worry, Rikki. Have some faith in her, after all she is our friend." Emma touched Rikki's shoulder.

"Besides, this is her battle…" Emma stated as she looked further.

Cleo and Charlotte continued to battle, clashing their light sabers, as they jumped from platform to platform avoiding the dangerous lava. Then, suddenly they were standing on two floating platforms.

"Charlotte, why are you doing this?"

"I am doing this because I love Lewis, and because I want to destroy you!"

"Charlotte… Charlotte, please turn back! Turn away from the dark side."

"Why? So you could beat me? I have infinite power, power more than you 3 mermaids combined."

The floating platforms connected.

"This is the end for you, Cleo." Charlotte said, as her light saber collided with Cleo's. Suddenly, the platforms stopped nearby a rock platform. Cleo jumped, and landed perfectly. The battle was coming to an end.

"It's over, Charlotte, I win!" Cleo shouted, learning some battle tactics from Luke.

"You underestimate my power!" Charlotte shouted.

"Don't try it…" Cleo told her.

Charlotte did not listen! She jumped, towards Cleo, and immediately Cleo's hit her, severing, and removing her limbs, as she fell towards the lava.

Cleo looked at Charlotte once more. Her eyes were no longer brown, but yellow. She used her hands to climb up, the rocky platform.

As a sign of victory, Cleo walked towards the fallen Charlotte's light saber, took it, and threw in the lava.

"You were a mermaid, just like us. We did want you in our club." Cleo responded, and then, tears flowed from her eyes, "You were like a sister to me, Charlotte. I loved you."

"I HATE YOU!" screamed Charlotte her body dragged back towards the lava. Then, the lava level rised and reached part of Charlotte's body. She screamed in pain and Cleo, sorry for what she had done, held her hand towards her mouth. Soon, the lava covered Charlotte's body, as she screamed in pain one last time.

Lewis recovered from the force choke, and Emma/Rikki explained to him what happened. Lewis quickly opened the ship which during the battle landed on the platform where Cleo was standing.

"Sorry, Lewis." She looked at him with tears, as he moved towards Cleo. Cleo's head suddenly rested on Lewis's shoulder, and he looked at the burned body of Charlotte.

Lewis and Cleo returned to the ship, where Luke jumped the ship to light speed.

Chapter 13: Darth Destroyer

Luke's ships reached Earth and crashed into Mako Island again. Luke escorted the girls including Lewis to the cave entrance, and thanked them for their help. Luke went back to the ship and jumped the ship to hyper speed. The ship disappeared in an instant.

Meanwhile, the emperor and Vader sensed that Charlotte was in pain. They arrived at Mustafar.

"There she is." The emperor said, as he pointed to her.

The clones, Vader, and the emperor walked towards the burned body.

"Get her towards the ship, and towards the medical center." Vader ordered the clones. The clones took the burned body to the ship as ordered. Vader and the emperor went back to the ship as it departed outside the planet.

Charlotte's body was in the medical center, her missing limbs were replaced by robot ones. Also, her lungs were dying out, so a white suit, with life support system was given to her. Her face looked above as a mask was placed above her, closing, and hiding her face. Her breathing now was heavy and heard. It was similar to Darth Vader's breathing.

"Can you hear me, Lord Destroyer?" The emperor asked, with Vader by his side

"Yes, my lord." Darth Destroyer responded.

"Where is Lewis? Is he safe? Is he alright?" She asked.

"It seems in your anger.. you killed him." The emperor responded.

"No! I couldn't have! He was alive, I felt it!" The breathing was heavier and more faster. Suddenly, the anger flowed through her and she broke the metal cuffs that binded her.

"NOOOO!" She screamed.

Chapter 14:

The empire ruled the galaxy (not the Milky Way), and Darth Vader, Darth Destroyer and the emperor looked to the constructed death star, hoping it would be fully complete, and operational to unleash a destructive attack against the rebel alliance, in a galaxy far, far, away.


End file.
